Unexpected Change-HummelBerry
by Yuka88
Summary: Small HummelBerry story. Kurt recalls events of last night when he learns about something Rachel's been hiding. His actions last night have him nervous about the morning, he wonders how Rachel feels about what happened. (KurtxRachel) Rate teen in case.


Kurt sat on his bed staring at his full length mirror, he couldn't believe it. He had been regretting the morning ever since THAT happen last night. What's even more mind blowing is that he wanted it…still wants it. He had replayed the scene over and over in his head…yeah it really happened. He heard Rachel rustling around in her room in their new apartment in Ohio…yeah they somehow ended back in Lima. Rachel was now the Glee club teacher at their old school, which she loved doing and Kurt was designing his own line now, so he would often travel to different locations and spend time away. Kurt and Rachel just returned from a trip to Washington DC for a charity even Kurt was invited too and since it was summer break Kurt took Rachel with him as a date...since Kurt was single now he didn't really want to go alone. When they landed Sam had called them to invite them over to a Luau that he was have at his new house. As the night when on the Luau turned more into party, more people came and more alcohol was consumed. Kurt never really like the feeling of being drunk so he limited himself, and hydrated often…Rachel on the other didn't keep track tonight as well as she usually does. Kurt couldn't quite figure out why but she seemed different, and had been acting a bit strange since they moved back to Ohio. He brushed it off thinking it must been that she is still a bit sad about not making it in the big leagues. Kurt finally decided it was time to head home when she started flirting with a guy that nobody had a clue who he was, and not her usual type to flirt with. In the cab Kurt tried to see if Rachel would open up a bit…drunk Rachel may be clingy but she usually didn't hold back the truth from him.

"Rachel, are you alright? You seem a bit off lately." He tried as ask as nicely as possible. Rachel looked at him for a moment.

"You watching all those high school couples makes me think I don't think I'll find someone who truly loves me." She said, then looked out the window.

"Rachel we've talked about this, of course you will."

"Kurt, I haven't been interested in anyone since we've been back, and have only been in love with a few people. It's hard to be confident in love when you loved a man selling sex, your best gay friend, and a dead boyfriend. I just don't…"

"Wait what?" Kurt looked at her, she was still looking out the window.

"You already knew that Brody was a gigolo." She looked him confused.

"Yeah, but how about the one I didn't know about?" Kurt replied, but by the look on her face she didn't realize that she said it. "You said a man selling sex, your best gay friend, and a dead boyfriend…Rachel?"

Rachel realized what she finally said, she couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't…" She stopped.

"Rachel are you in love me?" Kurt asked a bit nervous. Part of him asked himself why he wasn't even a little bit up said, but the rest of him hung there waiting for her to answer.

She couldn't find the words to actually answer but he could make a nod of her head. His heart felt like it stopped, his best friend of many years and his roommate was in love him. What should he say? He should say something, a discovery like that needs to have some kind of reply…but he find the words to say anything. He never except Rachel to ever have such a feeling for him.

"Please don't be upset, I can move out if you want me too." Rachel said sounding clearly upset and very close to tear.

Even now Kurt wants to tell her he's not upset and that he would never want her to move out, he headed how lonely he felt when she was in LA. He had Blaine but it wasn't the same without Rachel. But even now he can say anything. She kept eye contact him but he saw the tears buildup and begin to fall…at this rate she really would begin planning to move out. He had to stop it.

Kurt still sat there staring at the mirror. He touched his lips and closed his eye remembering the moment. He couldn't believe he was the one to lean over and kiss Rachel. He, the very proud gay man, leaned over to his best friend…not once, but the entire ride back to the apartment. He decided to leave it at a kiss for the night. But the rest of the night tried to answer the questions that popped up in head. Why did kissing her feel so natural? Does this mean he's Bi or is Rachel just an exception? Was this the feeling that was missing while she was in LA? And is this way it didn't work out with Blaine? Would Rachel remember? How would she feel in the morning? How would he feel? Is this going to make things awkward?

So many questions, and so little answers but when he replayed the kiss, some of the questions almost didn't matter if they were answered. Before he knew it, it was morning. He felt more nervous when he had heard Rachel get up and had been moving around in her room. Then he suddenly heard her in the Kitchen, now was his chance to find out how this was going to play out. When he opened his door he could see Rachel looking in the fridge, she had her back toward him. He was surprised that she wasn't hung over like he thought she'd be, she must have been rehydrating more then he thought she was. He heard her start to hum as she poured a glass of orange juice. He gave a shy smile she caught him, and she gave a shy smile back.

"Morning." She tried to break the silence, and then she gave him a real smile.

Kurt thought about replying but silences seemed to work well for him last night. He gave a bigger smile then walked over to her, standing next to her he looked fully looked her. He could tell that she was feeling lightly aware of the distance, she started to fidget. He quickly lean down and kissed her again before she tried to run off thinking that last night might have been a dream. She quickly responded to the kiss, he was sure that he wanted this just as much as he did last night, and that she was just as sure as he was. He finally broke the kiss, keeping his forehead against her own.

"We should have done that years ago." He replied. He heard her give out a giggle.

"So should we tell my parents first or yours…or should we wait?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Well they were originally planning to come over tomorrow night for our usual Monday night dinner; shall we make it a special occasion?"

"Perfect." She smiled at him again, and then leaned in for another kiss.

Kurt knew that their friendship could survive anything…so he was excited to see what they possible do together in a relationship.


End file.
